SPD: Streetlife
by DJ Rocca
Summary: Streetlife is all they knew, returning to their beginnings places everyone around them in danger. AU Beginnings. Pairings later dealt with Jack/Z, Sky/Syd, Cruger/Kat, Bridge/OC, OC/OC. Read/Review


Street Life

_Streetlife is all they knew, returning to their beginnings places everyone around them in danger. Without the aide of SPD, Jack, Z and a streetwalker known as Angelface face not only the dangers of the street but those who hunt them for sport._

**Note: **I do not own Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta but I do own the events in this story and Angelface and the Streeties.  
**Timeline: **This takes place after "Beginnings Part One and Two"  
**Rating: **M (For language, adult situtions, violence)

The familiar sounds of the streets at night greeted Jack Landors as he walked through the dark. At his side, his right arm, Z Delgado walked in silence. At his other side, a fellow Streetie, a streetwalker known as Angelface, hummed merrily. Few knew her real name and even fewer knew that she was actually an alien. Her appearance was human for all intents and purposes were human. She seemed about 20 years old though she was to Jack's knowledge 25, her long blonde hair streamed down her back, and her cherub face threw everyone off. All Jack knew about her alien status is that she had superior senses and that was about it. He smirked as Angel added a skip into her step as she continued to hum. Strapped to her back were three huge bags of things they had ransacked before they had left the SPD Base. Cruger wouldn't be pleased, but yet again he never was and Jack was past caring.

"Is our place still free?" Z asked as she glanced over at the woman.

"Nope! You guys had a premo spot and it's startin' to get colder. You can case out a new place in the AM, for now just hit a motel with me," it was more of a statement than an offer but Jack wasn't about to pass up his last opportunity to sleep in a bed.

"Thanks Ang," They said as one, and followed her down a dark alley. Not one of them feared what lurked in the dark since each one was capable of all forms of self-defense. For the three of them, it wasn't needed. They were well known through out the Streets for helping and being selfless, and they were never harmed by anyone. Angel began to lead them towards a small, well-used motel that was near the city limits of New Tech City.

"Why are you in a motel? What's wrong with your place?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I let some of the others crash there, I figured I'd be gone all night, turns out the streets have been more…quiet as of late." Was the reply.

"Can't you make more money on the Pole?" He asked, referring to a strip club that was popular no matter what time or what day.

"I could but I'd miss my regulars," Angel continued to hum, Jack shook his head.

"Your regulars could go there," he pointed out, Angel found the room key and began to unlock it.

"Yeah but that defeats the point of being a prostitute, no one on one interaction!" At that, Z burst out laughing.

"Yes, that's the point of prostitution, my dear Courtesan," The Latina replied through laughter. Upon her companions entering the small, but comfortable room, Angel locked the door and began to strip out of her clothes. Neither Jack nor Z cared, neither gawked; they had seen her naked multiple times after all part of her job was to be naked.

"After I shower, it's all yours guys, you two get the bed, I got the chair," Both Jack and Z's attention diverted to a huge plush chair near the window. Angel disappeared into the bathroom and left the two to talk with the push of the door.

"Z?" Jack asked, breaking the silence, she looked to him as she lowered her body to the end of the bed and sat down.

"What?" she asked, her tired eyes met his, and so many emotions were in her eyes so that he couldn't read what she was feeling in a long time.

"Are you mad?" he asked, she shook her head and reached out for his hand, placing his in hers, she tugged him closer and rested her head on his stomach.

"I could have stayed Jack, but I didn't. I left with you without a fight." Was all she said, he still could read her emotions and it bothered him. He lifted her chin with his fingers and stared down at her.

"Will you resent me for the decision I made for us?" He felt that he was responsible for the both of them leaving, he felt that Z would never see him as she had before SPD came into their lives and fucked it up.

"No Jack. I'm just tired, we had our day of living the good life and now we're back to our reality. That life wasn't for us; it was a bigger picture but nothing I wanted to be a part of. It's not right, it's a double edge sword and I'm not going to get cut to obey someone's rules." Jack gave a small smile and kissed her forehead.

"Guys, I really hope you didn't make that decision to leave on what happened with me tonight," Angel said, coming out of the bathroom. They both looked to her, she was now draped in a towel and staring at them, her big eyes boring into them without the hint of any emotion and to make matters creepier, she wasn't blinking either. "Listen, there is a bigger picture that you're missing to what happened." The alien insisted, coming closer, still not blinking.

"Angel, will you blink or something? Its creepin' me out! What are you doing?" Jack asked, he saw a faint glow in her eyes and then she finally blinked and cocked her eyebrow at him.

"I'm blocking your signals from the SPD satellites so they can't track you."

"You can do that?" Z asked, since neither knew the extent to her power.

"When I need to, I really shouldn't since it exposes me more but if it's shielding you and that's what needs to be done, I'll do it." She explained and reached for her bag on the floor. Dropping the towel, she slid into a silk nightgown and headed to the chair. They watched her with fascination, as she sat down, her back perfectly straight and she no longer moved. Occasionally her chest would rise as she took a breath but other than that she didn't move a muscle. Jack and Z began to settle on the bed, finally settling in a spooning position. As they lay there, listening to Angel's random breaths, Jack gently stroked the side of Z's cheek, not surprised to find it slick with tears.

"Don't cry Z, don't cry. We'll be ok…we'll make it as we always did. Back to just us, to how it should be…" he murmured in her ear, his hand skimmed down her side until it was on her waist, and he pulled her closer.

"I know we'll be fine but I have a bad feeling something bad…something bad's going to come of this."

"I know baby, I know, I feel it too." Though he was crooning softly to her, his stomach had already begun to knot. He slammed his eyes closed and willed away the feeling, wishing that everything could go back to how it was before they had gotten involved with SPD. As he began to lose himself to sleep, he felt the feather light touch of a soft blanket cover him and heard Angel's gentle hum.

"Sleep…" she crooned in a soft, lyrical tone and unable to stop himself, Jack finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

To Be Continued 


End file.
